Accan
Accan is a small village on the outskirts Edinburgh, Birmingham, Europe. It is located on an isolated series of moorlands known as the Waccan Moors. The village, though remote, has a close neighbour, the village of Wiccan. It is partially linked by the A992 Road also known by the people of Accan as The Wicked Road Of Wiccan. Apart from that, there is no road access to the area from the rest of Scotland. The village is home to one of the remotest public house in mainland Great Britain, 'The Accan Arms'. The phenomenon, known as Accan Beak, is an exclusive facial mutation to the village residents of Accan and a complete enigma to the world of science. 'History' The village is said to have been founded by Devvy Accan in 301 (APPM). A Highland hiker from the city of Edingburgh in the 3rd century. Historians have said that on his arival to "the most lonliness place in land" he set up a small hut (No1 High Jade Road). This quickly become to huts and so forth. The local legend and fairytale song "Little Johnny Accan" is beleived my many in the area to be a decendent of Devvy Accan. Jobson Accan Jr is the current mayer of Accan and a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson of Devvy. Listed in the Doomsday book, it has been an area of much conflict. During the 1200s it saw many battles, the most famous and prolonged being The Battle of Accan. Although this war ended centuries ago, it formed the basis of virtually all the local cultures and traditions. 'Geography' Accan is situated on the moorland fringe between the high unenclosed moorland of the Waccan Moors and the fields below. The landscape is characterised by marginal pastures with isolated farmsteads, reservoirs, disused mines and quarries scattered across the hillsides. There is an extensive network of footpaths providing public access. During the rainy season, (Jan-Dec), access to many areas is impossible. It is thought this is the reason many an Accan never leaves the area. 'Currency' The Accan dollar (sign: #a#; code: ACND; the dollar of Accan, is the official currency of the village. 'Culture' Accan has traditions not found elsewhere in Great Britain. These include the Fry Like Bacon Barn Dance, the Accan Arms Beak Off, a savage fight between to angry Accans. 'Cuisine' Accan is perhaps best known for its sponges, a sweet dish made with pastry and different types of fish. The dish is commonoly known as The Accan Sponge. Accan asparagus is grown locally and is noted for its bitter flavour. Sales of this local food have never taken off, but it continues to be grown in the hope that they can start selling it. 'Famous Incidents' Accan has had a troubled history, most notably with the neighbouring village of Wiccan. But it has also been subjected to a variety of mysterious occourences. Mysterious Rains *During the 1700s it was reported to have rained beaks for 40 days and 40 nights. This was never explained or verified. *On July 9th 1980 there was a terrible storm over Accan. It caused £11.90 worth of damage to the village. Some feared the return of the Christ Child. The storm lasted for 3 days, destroying not very much, and was seen as the worst thing to happen to Accan in weeks. Serial Killings In 1962 there was a series of murders on the Moors of Waccan. These murders were known locally as the The Kiss and Cuddle Killings. Various children went missing from the area and were found dead on the moors, usually pecked to death. No one was ever caught, and the local police never even had a suspect. Only one piece of evidence was ever found, this was a Buddy Holly badge dropped at the scene of one of the murders. These murders ceased abruptly in the Autum of 1962, the case remains open to this day. Battle The Battle of Accan was a prolonged and bloody war in 1257 fought against the village of Wiccan. (see Battle of Accan). 'Places of Interest' The Accan Arms The Accan Arms perhaps the oldest surviving licensed premises in Edinburgh, if not Scotland. The Accan Arms attracts many a Scotsmen with its rather morbid attraction. Inside the pub is suspended the dried body of a black cat that was hung by restless Accans who mistook the cat as the folklore legend "The Wind Witch Of Wiccan " back in 1587. Yeans & Yackets Co Yeans & Yackets Co is a gentleman's bespoke tailor who were the creators of the first Yinner Yacket and the Johnny Cap famously warn by the local legend and nursey rhyme of the same name "Little Johnny Accan ". Buddy's Beats The villages only source of music, Buddy's Beats has been selling records and casette tapes since the early 20th century. Owner Buddy Bobson is said to be the influence for the name of the local pop band Buddy & The Beaks. 'Famous Residents' Buddy & The Beaks (Musicians) Little Johnny Accany (Local Legend) Devvy Accan (Explorer) David Gibson (Actor) General Jarry Jagson (Famous General) Arthur Gethem (Tailor) Jadd & Jerrib Penny aka "The Yacket Brothers" (Tailors)